The present invention relates to an automatic punching and bending machine for the production of multi-form small parts from metal band or wire comprising a draw-in system for the band or wire, a punching device and at least one bending device, the bending device consisting of a plurality of slide units each provided with a bending tool, the slide units being arranged around a central working station, and a central driving mechanism for driving the plurality of bending tools, the punching device and the draw-in system.
In known punching and bending machines of this kind, the punching device and the bending device form a construction unit with a fixed space between one another. This space is large with respect to the longitudinal dimensions of the small parts to be produced. Difficulties arise with respect to the exact transport of the small work pieces between the punching device and the bending device if different series of small work pieces are to be produced in the machine.